Spanish patent application ES 2,149,103 A1 of the same applicant discloses a process of articulated interlocking between concrete slabs achieving that the edges of said slabs have recesses and projections interlocking with one another in adjacent slabs.
The essential element for this is the use of means placed alternately on either side of the plane of the axis of the joint perpendicular to the ground, tilted with the same angle with regard to the ground, and the tilting direction alternately varying on either side of said plane. As the concrete cracks due to shrinkage or due to the application of loads, these means allow the formation of said recesses and projections.
Said patent discloses several concrete means formed from metal meshes which, although they do achieve the mentioned objective, have some drawbacks which are aimed to be solved by the present invention.